Queen of the Dead
by KathyBoPeep
Summary: Another mini story that was worked into Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist, made separate by request. Why do the other inmates call her "Queen of the Dead"?
1. Chicago - Cell Block Tango

**Part 1 of 3.**

**(this is not how prison works at all, just saying. I've never been there, but I know people who have. This just wouldn't leave my head so, I ran with it)**

**There's an awkward mention of some lewd things done by a man worked into here once. Its brief and won't happen again, and it's not graphic or abusive..just...ew. :|  
**

* * *

"Turn to your left. Turn to your right. Face me. You are dismissed" a spiritless face droned and rolled their eyes. Jane couldn't tell if the person behind the camera was male or female.

Well, it didn't really matter anyways; it's not like she was here to make friends. She flipped her black matted locks over her shoulder and followed the guard to a dimly lit white room. A female officer handed her a plastic bag and a bin. Her eyes gaze was hard, she was probably feeling betrayed. Jane was used to seeing her when she came to interrogate a prisoner, not as one. Jane hardened her features and stared at the ceiling as she felt hand roam over places, that no except for Jane herself, had touched in years. A "yelp!" slithered its' way out of the detective's mouth as she was forced to widen her stance for the cavity search.

After a nod of approval from the guard, Jane slowly removed her clothing and dropped them in the ugly pink tub at her feet. She kicked off her boots, and shuffled into the sandals that were required where she was going. The plastic bag that held her uniform gave her trouble at first, but eventually she was able to rip it open and grab the white cotton shirt and pants that were too short and a little too transparent for Jane's taste. She watched as her normal Detective garb was sealed away with her prison number on it. Her nostrils flared when she realized that the prison had given her prisoner number V825. Well, someone somewhere had a sense of humor.

"Your guide will be here in a moment. It's dinner time right now, but you don't have your funds set up. So, you'll be eating peanut butter and crackers until someone can add to your commissary fund.", another drab guard spoke out from the crowd. She could see them all mentally debating whether or not they wanted to give her the full speech. Even in prison, they were all still intimidated by Jane Rizzoli. Jane just nodded slowly, as the door to the room opened. A meek looking woman walked in and nodded. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun so tight, that Jane honestly wondered if it was tugging at her forehead.

"Chang, this is Rizzoli. Show her the place. No fuckin' around, okay?" The guard barked to the woman, who just nodded and looked wide-eyed at the tall, dark woman. She turned around and walked out the door, holding it open for Jane as they entered into a long dim hallway. When the heavy cement door clicked shut. Chang turned around and eyed Jane warily.

"You're a cop. I don't trust you." her black eyes narrowed when Jane started to chuckle. She hadn't spoken out loud all day, so her voice still held that thick, raspy sound that generally was only present when she'd just woken up. \

"I wouldn't trust me either." Jane looked around at the empty cells and wondered which one was hers. They really all looked the same, so it's not like it mattered in all honesty. They walked silently for a few more minutes until the reached another door. Change knocked twice and it opened from the inside. It was then that Jane realized that there was no handle on the door- probably a security measure to prevent any wandering. They entered the large room filled with plastic bench tables, like one would find in an elementary school. There was a general murmur of conversation being passed between the nearly 60 women in the hall. There was a hand-painted sign that hung over the serving line that read "we don't care if your mom died, no one eats for free". How sweet. Jane thought.

"You can sit with me today, but after that you're on your own. Maura doesn't like new people, and you don't wanna piss of her." Chang motioned to the corner spot farthest away from the door.

"That, is the mess line. Be careful, people will do whatever they can to get the first wave of food. If you get stuck at the end of the line, you probably aren't going to eat unless you can eat cold potatoes in thirty seconds." The woman pointed to the line forming at the door. She lifted her head slightly to the woman who seemed to be in charge of the whole food area. The older woman just glared at Jane and squinted. Realization dawned on the older woman who handed a paper sack to one of the kitchen workers. They walked out the door and made their way to Jane. Once the worker reached her, they thrust the bag into her hand and smiled sadly. Jane nodded appreciatively towards the kitchen staff and turned to walk to Chang's table.

"Don't you want to get in line?" Jane husked quietly. She didn't really want to ask too many questions on her first day here- that could get you killed. But, she also didn't want to hold the woman back from her normal day-to-day routine. The less impact Jane made here, the better.

"I-I...I don't eat" the smaller woman admitted, awkwardly glancing towards her table. Jane just nodded and took the hint, following the woman to "her table". They walked past tables of nosy inmates, sizing her up no doubt. She just kept her head down and met no one's glare. When the arrived at the table, Jane was so lost in her effort to blend it, that she actually bumped her shins into the plastic seats and grimaced. The other woman at the table raised a blonde head,, taking in the long, lean form of the new addition to the table.

"Welcome." the woman started, not making eye contact with Jane. Jane, in return just muttered a general thanks and opened her bag. She managed not to retch at the sight inside: there was what used to be a dead rodent of some sort, and pair of not-so-gently used socks. A tiny scrap of paper read:

"Dirty cops get dirty food"

Jane just crumpled up the bag and set it aside on the table. She knew how women's prisons worked: you just had to stay strong and silent until the attention was no longer on you. She didn't expect any compassion from anyone here- how could they understand her situation when she even had trouble processing it? She just needed to roll with the punches and eventually she would blend in the background. Hopefully.

A slow smile started to spread on the blonde's face in front of Jane. She shook her head sadly and bit her lip, looking as if she was struggling with a decision. Her tiny frame took a deep breath and looked up, her eyes shining a brilliant green as she whispered timidly, "Do you want to share anything?"

Jane knew that how she reacted to this situation could determine how she lived the rest of her life. Pondering her words for a few moments, Jane also raised her eyes and couldn't help jumping at how vivid this woman's eyes shone in the fake white light of the mess hall.

"I do, but I don't want the consequences that come with it, for both of us. I will be okay, thank you" Jane exhaled a breath she didn't even realize that she was holding after the blonde nodded in understanding. She had passed her first test, one of many that she would face that day.

Jane had been lead back to her bunk and was slowly unpacking the one bag that she was allowed to have, when she heard someone gasp behind her. She whipped around to see the blonde (Maura?) from earlier, standing in the doorway. Looking down Jane realized that her hand was reaching for her service weapon, which had been taken months ago.

"You must have upset someone greatly to get bunked with me." Maura mumbled, not making eye contact or entering the room. Jane quickly recognized the signs of a potential victim of domestic violence. She raised both hands slowly, and sat down on the bunk, putting the blonde in control. She solidified her assumption when Maura slipped into the door and looked through the things that Jane had brought. She looked up and once again Jane was taken by the brilliant green hue coming from Maura's eyes.

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't talked to anyone but you and Chang, so I don't know if I've pissed someone off. All of the staff hates me though, everyone hates a "dirty cop"." Jane started to feel a little suffocated by the woman who was still staring at her intently from the bottom of her bed. She must have realized how she was standing because she took a few weary steps back and sat down on the opposite bunk. The lights clicked off- was it 9 o'clock already?

"I'm not a very good sleeper is what I meant, no one likes to be bunked with me. I...yeah" Maura turned away as her sentence trailed off. She looked down at her wringing hands and shook her head sadly. "Nevermind, I often overshare, I don't mean to bother you if I am. I just don't really get to speak much unless Susie's here. But, she bunks with Martin over in C8, and I only really see her at lunch"

"I get it, it's okay. I'm not a real good sleeper either, I just don't really do it anymore. Besides, I'd be a fuckin' idiot to try and sleep on my first night here." Jane grunted. She didn't want to like anyone here: that also could get you killed. But, something about this woman made Jane want to to know her story. But, she would never ask. It was an unwritten rule that, as a fellow inmate, you never asked your cellmates about anything person unless they volunteered the information. The last thing they wanted to think about was the life they had left behind.

"Well, just know that I'm sorry if I wake you. Please don't touch me though, I tend to..not react well." Maura admitted as she climbed into the bed across from Jane. The only light in their cubicle came from a little illuminated square stuck onto the plastic table the separated the two beds. Maura saw Jane look at it and frowned at the brunette, waiting for a snide comment or a prying question she wasn't equipped to answer. When none came, she realized that maybe Jane could understand just a little bit about her.

"It's an emergency button. I have seizures from an injury I sustained quite a while ago. They generally only happen if I'm sleeping and have a panic attack." Maura explained.

"Hey- it's okay" Jane raised a hand slowly to signal that Maura didn't need to explain any further. "I'm a cop, I get it."

"What rank, if you don't mind me asking?" Maura wasn't just walking the line, she was standing right on it. It was very taboo to ask anyone, especially new inmates, anything at all.

Jane realized that the woman across from her, must have been very lonely to care what rank she was. Well, she was in prison, maybe she was just familiar with Law Enforcement.

"Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli. Well, I was only a Sergeant for a month until I landed into trouble." Maura realized that's all Jane was going to say on the matter so she let it go. Jane noticed how the blonde's eyes were always on the door of the cubicle, like she was expecting someone.

"Are you..er..expecting any visitors?" Jane tried to ask this delicately. Whatever the reason for the blonde's glances was, it must be serious.

"Not really. Let's just say that I'm glad that someone is finally willing to sleep here. I know you didn't really get much of a choice. But, I can tell you're a good person so I feel a little bit safer." Maura's eyes widened as she realized how many rules she just had broken with that sentence and started to form an apology when she was silenced again by Jane's hand. That's right, Jane understood.

"Well, I'm gonna try to relax a bit. Goodnight. Can I call you Maura or would you prefer…?" Jane trailed off, hoping that Maura would understand and give her an answer.

"Maura's fine, would you prefer Rizzoli?" Maura asked sleepily.

"You can call me Jane in here. Out there, I'm Vanilla." Jane tested the waters, hoping that if she went by the nickname, the fellow inmates wouldn't realize that she was probably the reason most of them were in here.

Maura mumbled something close to an "okay." and soon Jane could hear her breathing even out. She stayed like that, dozing and listening to the sound of the prison at night, for a few hours until she heard quiet knocking.

Jane slowly looked towards the door, pretending to be asleep. One of the guards was tapping his nightstick on the cement of the walls. He had a hand in his pants, obviously staring at Maura- who was still asleep. Jane's lip curled at the thought of what this man was doing.

"Mhhhhmm, fuck yeah you little slut, I knew that doctors fucked the best. All the school and shit. You're not Dr. Death in the sack are you?" the guard whispered as the hand in his pants sped up. His gaze flicked over to Jane, who still appeared to be asleep. He walked into their room and stood at the foot of Jane's bed, trying to rip the blanket off of her without her noticing.

"Oh, fresh meat for pounding. Wonder if you're a damn kitty muncher like Dr. Death here." the perverted voice of the guard sounded familiar to Jane. That in itself was off putting; she didn't want anyone to recognize her in here. She wanted to do her time or she wanted to be proven innocent, either way she did not want to make friends in here. He leaned over her and unzipped his pants, getting ready to dirty Jane's pajamas, when she suddenly recognized his face.

"Crowe?!" Jane sat up in bed and grabbed the man by his manhood, yanking upwards in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"Rizzoli? What the fuck? How did you get in here? Ew, I can't believe I was trying to picture your butch ass naked. Fucking gross. Maybe you can shove your head between Dr. Death's legs here, get her to stop yelling men's names out loud at night." The guard pushed himself away from Jane, obviously disgusted.

"How the fuck did you end up here? I know that they fired your ass for feeling up a perp. Is that why you got thrown in here?" Jane was pissed. How dare this shit of a man fucking jack off to a woman who was completely oblivious?

"Fuck off Rizzoli, or I'll throw you ass in solitary", Crowe brought his hand up and roughly cupped one of Jane's breasts, showing that he was the dominant one in this place. She didn't have seniority over him here. "Tell the Doc I said 'Hello'".


	2. Coldplay - The Scientist

There's a little bit of sexual assault in this chapter, but someone saves the day! Be warned….

After the disgusting display from Crowe, Jane decided that she was not going to sleep that night. She pulled the thin blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, listening as hard as she could to the sounds around her. This is how Korsak had taught her to be the most aware of her surroundings. He had taught her almost everything that she knew, and it broke her damn heart to know that he was going to have to find a new partner because of her pride.

_"There is nothing that will come after you that you cannot hear." Korsak had told her. "No matter what your enemy is doing, the sounds they make can give you the upper hand. The only thing opening your eyes is going to do, is get you killed._

She had never forgotten that lesson, and it had come in handy too many times to count. She could hear the Spanish ladies a few rows over, making plans to try and steal some food from the kitchen. She could hear the guards on duty watching porn in the office, and she could hear little whimpers coming from somewhere close to her. Jane lost her focus and opened her eyes.

Maura was scratching at the sheets and moaning. _Wow, some kinda dream. _As soon as Jane tried to relax again, the moans continued- only a bit longer and a little...pained sounding. The brunette sat up in bed and threw her tangled mass of hair back over her shoulders. She squinted in the dark at the writhing form on the bed, and realized that Maura was not having a pleasant dream- she was having a flashback.

_"Please don't touch me though, I tend to..not react well"_

The words ricocheted off the walls of Jane's mind as the pieces clicked into place. The moans escalated into terrified panting and Jane knew that the rest of the ward could hear Maura by now. Were they used to it? Did this happen every night?

"Oh my God, someone shut that _gringa puerca_ up before I stick my dick in her mouth" one of the voices called out in frustration.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, you know she had it tough. Not all of us are in here for hookin' honey" another pissy voice yelled from across the large room.

"Don't let her hear you talk like that you crazy bitches, remember what happens when you piss of Dr. Death" a sleepy voice called from another section of the room. Meanwhile, Maura's pants had elevated into bloodcurdling screams.

"NO. NO- DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT ME AGAIN YOU MONSTER. I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN. YOU GET YOUR-" Maura's started to stutter in her sleep, making Jane worry. She said not to touch her, but she needed to wake her up.

Maura started to thrash in her sleep, and Jane decided to just react. She stood up and untucked her blanket from the bed, balling it up into a small shape. She threw it at the blonde, hoping that the impact of the fabric would wake up the woman before she slipped into a panic attack. _Well, there went trying to stay out of it._

As soon as the blanket made contact with the blonde, Jane jumped back into bed. Maura's eyes opened and before Jane could even blink, the blonde was on her bed with a scalpel to her neck.

"I told you not to touch me." the blonde snarled at the detective underneath her. The whites of her eyes stood out in the heavy darkness of the prison. She drug the scalpel across Jane's neck, making Jane shiver in fear. She was dangerously close to recreating the very act that had landed Jane here, and she was not going to lose control in here.

"I didn't fucking touch you, I threw a blanket on you so you would wake the fuck up" Jane whispered loudly, not wanting the whole room to hear what was going on. She knew that she could disarm the tiny blonde in a minute, but doing so would result in Jane having to grab her in a way that Maura would mostly likely not react well to.

Maura sat up, still straddling Jane's hips and looked around confused.

"Did… I'm so sorry Jane." the blonde slid off of Jane and quietly got back into bed. Jane could hear the blonde's soft sobs being let loose into a pillow and Jane then realized: Maura had been unconscious the whole time.

"Hey" Jane whispered to the trembling form across the room. Maura's took a deep breath and raised her head, turning to face Jane.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't touch you." Jane smiled, understanding that Maura was embarrassed by her reaction. She hoped that it wouldn't happen again, even though it probably would.

"You didn't? How did I wake up then? I think that I'm just nervous to sleep with someone else in the room, in all honesty" Maura sighed and placed a hand over her heart, which was still beating too quickly to relax.

"I..threw my blanket on you. That's why you have two. I figured if you didn't like people touching you, at least a blanket would help" Jane shrugged in the pale light of the room.

"Well, thankfully I didn't start to seize. Normally any sort of contact with me while I'm under will put me into a panic. But, thank you nonetheless. I'll admit, of all the various attempts to wake me, no one has tried a blanket." Maura's mouth turned into a half deprecating smile. "I'm sorry to have bothered you so much, Jane."

"It's nothin' really. I'm a little too wound up to sleep anyways. Um, I don't know if you already knew or not, but someone stopped by while you were asleep" Jane started her sentence slowly, hoping that Maura didn't take this disgusting news badly.

"I figured. He does it almost every night. I can't tell him to stop, or he'll take my scalpel away. I can't sleep without it" Maura admitted, sticking her hand under her pillow to double check that the utensil was where it was supposed to be.

"Oh, I see. Well, him and I kinda go back. So, I don't think he'll be a problem for a while. Can I ask why you have a scalpel? Not that I mind really, I'm just curious" Jane cringed, she was getting too nosy and it was not safe.

"I'm comfortable with it." Maura noticed Jane's confused look and laughed at how that must sound. "I was a medical examiner before I got here, it's my tool of choice"

"Is that why they call you Dr. Death?"

Maura sat up in bed and looked at Jane with furious eyes, "Who said that?!" she demanded. She glared at the woman across from her who just raised her hands.

"I don't know, someone whispered it. I'm sorry." Jane backtracked- the look of rage on Maura's face was not the look that had been there five seconds ago.

"I'm just not partial to that name, I don't wish to speak further about it." the blonde rolled over, silently ending their conversation. _Good job dumbass. _Jane rolled onto her back and tried her best to relax again, tomorrow would be her first day in this prison, and she wanted to survive it.

* * *

When Maura woke that morning, she realized two things:

One, she still had Jane's blanket. It smelled like the detective: lavender and the musky scent of Jane herself. Maura quickly decided that it was her favorite scent now.

Two, Jane was doing pushups on the floor in just a white men's undershirt and her uniform pants.

Jane's biceps and trapezius muscles were flexing in the most delicious way as the brunette breathed her count.

"...49, 50." Jane jumped up and stretched. She balked at the sight of Maura staring at her from her bed.

"Sorry! Did I wake you?" Jane asked cautiously, wondering if Maura even remembered what had transpired the night before.

"Not at all! I was just admiring your bones- they're exquisite." Maura blushed at the sentiment- she hadn't really meant to say all of that but it seemed intent on tumbling out.

"Oh. Well..ah..thanks?" Jane winked at the sleepy woman. Maura blushed and looked down at her pillow. She sat up and bed and began to pick at a thread on Jane's blanket on her bed.

"I'm sorry for-" Maura started quietly.

"It's forgotten. Can I ask a favor though?" Jane could see the tension leave the blonde's body as she was forgiven for her outburst the previous night.

"Sure; only if I can ask you one more question" Maura bargained. Hopefully Jane would comply- she'd had this question burning in the back of her mind all night.

"I guess that's fair. Okay, will you please let me sit with you again for breakfast? Chang said that you don't like new people, but I really don't want to try and make nice with anyone here" Jade admitted gruffly.

"I really don't like people in general. But new ones are especially wretched. I do believe that I owe you that much though. You're welcome to sit with me from now on, you might just come in handy." Maura smiled slightly and rose from her bed. She shook her bedclothes back to a normal state and turned to the dresser, her back facing Jane. Without a second thought, she stripped off her clothes to change and Jane balked at the sight in front of her.

Bright red lines littered the back of the blonde woman in front of her. They spelled out words that even Jane, a rough detective from south Boston, wouldn't even say. They were quickly covered by Maura's clothes, hidden from the public. Maura turned and noticed Jane's downtrodden expression. She shot Jane a sad smile and walked closer to her.

"Why do you want to be called 'Vanilla'?" Maura asked. It wasn't the kind of name you would find in a ladies prison, unless she was alluding to race. Jane titled her head down to make eye contact with the smaller woman as her wayward hair fell forward.

"Because I like my women white and sweet" Jane winked and walked around Maura to stand where the woman had just occupied. Mimicking the actions of her blonde bunkmate, Jane also stripped and changed into her daytime uniform. When she turned around, she expected Maura to be at least a little unnerved. She had not predicted the near-predatory look that the woman was giving her.

"So, Vanilla" the name rolled off of Maura's tongue in three separate, seductive syllables. "I like it."

Jane felt a blush rise from her chest as Maura bit her lip and nodded. Maura grabbed the blanket off of her bed and threw it back on Jane's bunk, making sure to stretch just enough so the brunette could catch a delicious glimpse of her cleavage. With a giggle and a wink, Maura stood back up and walked out of the cubicle, towards the showers, leaving Jane standing there slack-jawed and more turned on than she'd ever been. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked out to the washroom, hoping that it would go without any issues.

* * *

Jane hugged herself under the ice-cold spray of the prison shower. In the five minutes that she'd been in here, she'd already been violated multiple times. She inhaled quickly and tensed when she heard the curtain slide open again.

A very cold hand wove around her hip, slowly nearing towards her center. Jane jerked away as the hand changed directions and squeezed her breast, hard. The detective refused to look behind her, refused to give anyone any satisfaction from her pain. The hand on her chest tightened around her nipple while the woman's other hand slapped Jane's ass. As soon as the assault had started, Jane was left alone in the shower once again. Exhaling in relief, Jane began to wash her trembling body.

Before she could turn to exit the stall, four women burst into the shower and pinned her against the wall. A sour pair of panties was shoved into Jane's mouth as hands touched her all over. Her body betrayed her mind, the scent of arousal met her abusers nostrils and they all laughed in unison. Jane spat the underwear into the face of whoever was in front on her. The tallest of the four backhanded Jane with so much force that her head bounced off of the cement of the shower wall. Jane felt blood fill her mouth from the impact of the slap. She turned to retaliate, when a fifth woman poked her head into the stall.

"Yo, Dr. Death is comin!" she whispered, motioning for the women to leave Jane- who was clinging to the shower head, staring at the bits of hair and her scalp on the wall. The gang left quickly, not even stopping to put their clothes back on. No one pissed off the Doctor.

Maura's head popped into the stall and she looked at Jane with soft eyes. Words weren't necessary as Jane spat out the blood onto the floor, making the water turn a bright pink. Maura knew what had happened, and she would make sure it didn't happen again.

"Who did this?" The blonde demanded. She was met with a shrug from the too-proud cop in front of her. She didn't expect an answer honestly, she really just wanted to convey that she did care. She removed her own towel, not caring about her state of undress anymore. She'd already shown Jane her scars, there wasn't anything much more intimate than that.

She grabbed the little washcloth from the caddy and proceeded to wash the shaking woman off. Jane was receding further into herself when Maura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need medical attention, did they…?" Maura trailed off towards the end of her question and changed tactics. "Are you okay to walk?"

When Jane nodded and slowly stood up, Maura noticed the scratch marks going from the brunette's chest down to her core. They really had beaten her badly- the girls probably recognized her from their arrests. Jane brought Maura in for an awkward embrace; their bodies barely touched but Maura understood what it meant. This was Jane Rizzoli's way of thanking her without words.

They broke apart and Jane walked back into the open changing area. Maura had really cleared the place out when she entered. Her clothes were missing- not that she expected them to still be there after the assault she'd just experienced. She walked directly to the laundry area and grabbed the first pair of whites she found. She didn't care that her hair was still matted with blood, or that she hadn't taken enough time to dry off and her front was becoming more and more translucent. All she cared about was making it through this day so she could try and sleep tonight. _The first 24 hours are the worst Jane and you've already made it through 20 of them, you can do it._

* * *

Jane entered the loud cafeteria and immediately spotted Chang sitting by herself at the table in the far corner. She looked to the breakfast line and noticed the evil grin of the kitchen staff. _Well, there goes breakfast too._ Jane lamented sadly.

She slid onto the bench across from the quiet woman and cleared her throat.

"Ah, Maura said I could sit here. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"No, it's fine. I was just worried because I heard one of the girls saying that she was in the shower with someone. I figured it was you, but I don't like assuming or guessing."

"Hey Chang. Can I ask you a question about Maura?" when the woman simply shrugged in response, Jane pressed on:

"Why does everyone call Maura Dr. Death?" Jane anxiously awaited her answer. She was pretty sure she knew why but just wanted this confirmation. The woman's eyes widened as she exhaled slowly. After a moment's pause, she answered the question.

"Two reasons. One is the from her career. Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The people there started the nickname 'Queen of the Dead', because she was seemingly emotionally inept and did not like to be anything but precise in her work. One of the detectives from Boston actually is a guard here. He's the one who started the name up here. But, the second reason is the reason she's known as Dr. Death here, is because if you make her angry, or do her wrong, you will not live to see tomorrow. No one knows how, and no one ever knows when it happens, all that we know is that after someone wrongs Maura, they are never seen again"

"That's not very accurate, Susie. You know better than to assume something without evidence. Have I taught you nothing?" Maura winked at the woman, who just paled in response. "Most of my reputation is fabrication, but who's around to tell any different?" Maura said as she approached the table. Jane just gulped and turned around slowly, had Maura heard their entire conversation? Maura smiled sweetly at the pair and dug into her oatmeal and muffin without another mention of their previous conversation.


	3. Amanda Palmer - The Killing Type

Maura knew that Jane probably hadn't eaten since the previous day, so she quietly pulled the napkin with a muffin stuffed inside out of the waistband of her pants. She brushed her fingers on the thigh next to her and quietly transferred the parcel into Jane's possession without as much as a blip in the conversation.

"So, what have you been assigned to do for your chores?" Maura asked Jane- her hands still brushing up against the long fingers of the detective. They had shared a moment, whatever kind of moment it was, in their room and Maura could sense the change in their relationship- they were closer than just bunkmates now.

"I actually don't know, they said that they would tell me everything on Friday since my paperwork wasn't in yet. So, I have 48 more hours to be lazy around this wondrous vacation spot." Jane motioned at the cafeteria, the sarcasm dripping from her voice like hot candle wax. "What do you do here Maura?"

"I clean" Maura didn't bother to explain further, obviously not keen on the subject. She stood up and smoothed out her cotton top. "Would you care to join me while I make my rounds today? I can show you the place." Maura extended her hand out to the detective. Susie's eyes widened- she'd never seen Maura take to someone so quickly. Maybe the two would become friends, and Susie could go back to eating her meals with her old group, one that didn't terrify her.

Jane pondered the invitation for a few moments. She could spend the day talking to an attractive woman, or she could sit in her bunk all day and listen to women doing lewd things on every possible surface of the prison.

"Sure, I'll join you. Sounds like fun" Jane took the muffin, still being held tightly in her hand, and shoved it into the front of her pants. She stood up and followed Maura to the garbage, and then out of the room. Sixty sets of evil eyes followed the Detective and the Doctor as they left, hands still intertwined.

* * *

"So, I know that you saw them" Maura started to mop the floor of the bathroom. The stained gray strands hit the cement floor with a disgusting "plop!". Maura mopped in circles- her little pattern echoing in her head. _1...2...3...flip...1…2...3 dip_.

"Yeah, I did" Jane admitted, knowing what Maura was inferring to. She sat in one of the porcelain sinks, her legs swinging as the steel faucet dug into her back. The meticulous blonde had insisted that Jane not touch the floor while she was mopping, or else Jane would be helping to redo the grimy floor.

"I was married once, to a man named Garrett. Fuck, I hate that name now" Maura mumbled the last part to the floor, embarrassed at her reaction to just his name, even five years later. "He-ahem- excuse me, he wrote those things on me." the smaller woman was still having a conversation with the floor, with Jane eavesdropping. Jane made a noise that was part sob and part sigh- how could someone hurt someone like Maura? She hadn't even known her for 24 hours and she knew that the blonde was a good person.

"You- you killed him didn't you?" Jane whispered, almost in tears at the thought of someone scarring her beautiful skin. Those words were written on her forever, and not a single one of them were true.

Maura nodded, silent tears falling from her red eyes. She'd never told anyone other than the judge her story before. It's not like it was a secret, it's just that no one had asked her. Not a single person in this prison had spoken to her voluntarily. So, the fact that Jane had readily accepted her, faults and all, made Maura feel like she was wanted again, it was like remembering that she was still a human.

"Hey, hey- don't cry. I don't like it when pretty girls cry." Jane tried to best to sound cheerful, when she actually was still being plagued by images of Maura being tortured. Maura smiled appreciatively and wrung the mop out one last time. She stood up and motioned for Jane to jump down, which the brunette did. Jane stood on her tiptoes as she tried to keep the fresh floor clean. Maura soon joined her as the couple walked to the utility closet.

"I do the bunks next while the others are out doing their service. I have to get done before noon, or they will come back and make a mess of the place" Maura grabbed a fresh mop and a bucket full of cleaners. Both of the women were too lost in thought when they entered the rooms to see the present that was left on Jane's bed. Jane sat down without thinking and a putrid stench filled her nostrils.

"Fucking disgusting! Someone fucking shit on my bed. What the fuck?" Jane yelled, taking her pants off and balling everything up and throwing it on the floor. Maura, after hearing the commotion, left her cleaning station by the door and walked briskly to her room. She gasped as she saw Jane in just panties and a white shirt, sitting on the floor of their room, crying next to a mysteriously stained set of sheets.

"What happened?" Maura knelt down to the woman, checking her over for any abrasions. Jane just started to cry harder, her breaths coming in short gasps.

"I didn't fucking sign up for this bullshit. Fuckin A." Jane screamed at no one in particular. When she regained her composure a moment later, she continued:

"I took the fall for my brother- the drunk. He was driving my Ma's Buick with a six pack and a rock and you know what that idiot does, he hits a fucking priest! You know what's worse? I was in the car with him, and I never even noticed all of the drugs in the car. I'm fucking trained to spot things like that. But I have a fucking blind spot when it comes to my deranged family, I guess. I knew that my career was shot either way. Once the brass thinks you're dirty, you're pretty much done for. So, I just said everything was mine, it was that or my Ma could hate me even more for letting Tommy do that stupid shit in her car." Jane told Maura sadly. The tears had receded but their tracks still marred the olive face of the woman.

"Everyone knows that I lied about them being mine, and I assume that they're going to try and prove me innocent, even though I asked them not to." Jane admitted sadly. She knew that she didn't deserve what was happening to her, but she hoped and prayed that getting his sister thrown in prison for a murder she didn't commit would make him come around.

"I'm sorry Jane, that's truly saddening. You're a brave soul to come into here willingly. I'll admit though, if you do get let out of here, I'll be saddened deeply. You're the first person in this place to talk to me except for Susie, and I assume that she's regretting that decision." Maura blushed with the sudden admission. She stood up and brought the detective up with her. She grabbed the ball of sheets and walked out into the hallway, holding the bundle far away from her. She pushed the laundry door open and walked up to the table where the four women who had assaulted Jane in the shower were doing their assigned chores. Maura walked up and dropped the sheets on the table and just glowered at the women, who in turn just paled and nodded slowly. Suddenly a new set of sheets and blanket were quickly set in their place.

"I need a uniform too. medium top, large pants. Make sure the string works" Maura tried her best to keep her tone even, she didn't want to lose control in front of these women. The clothes were added to the pile and Maura silently thanked them, even though they were the culprits. She walked out of the door, and stopped for just a moment until it shut. Not realizing that the doctor was still there, one of the women spoke up.

"Ay yo that bitch is fuckin weird. D. Death and oopsie poopsie can have some clinically insane sex in the bunks before I talk to that fucking pig. That fuckin bitch threw me in this shithole. Haha, shithole. I coulda been a comedian." _One. _

"I wonder if the Doc lets Hawaii Five-oh frisk her for weapons, we all know that she's packin under that pillow of hers" another voice joined in. _Two. _

"I think they're kinda cute. I mean, pig's only been here like a day and she ain't eaten nothin yet. Maybe she's saving for the last supper- ayyyyy?" the third woman made sucking noises as the group giggled. _Three. _

"Whatever they do, I just hope that Deputy Crowe don't start whackin off to me, I don't need no pig juice on my sheets." The leader said. _Four. _

Maura just smiled and walked out of the door. _Four._

She returned to find Jane laying on the bare mattress, hair spread out and her hands clenched into fists. Maura hovered over the woman and laid the blankets down next to her. Jane rolled onto her stomach and look off the side as Maura sat down tentatively on Jane's bed. A cold hand met her back and started to rub comforting circles until soon Jane was breathing heavily. Maura decided that a nap did sound good so she stripped down to her underwear and climbed into her bed, feeling for her trusty protection under the pillow.

* * *

When Jane woke up, she turned to realize that a warm pair of hazel eyes was staring back at her from the bed across from her. A small smile spread across the pretty face of the blonde as she winked and climbed out of the bed. Jane's eyes travelled down the front of the woman who was redressing in front of her. _Man, she's really attractive under all of those baggy clothes. _Jane decided to act on Maura's lead and get dressed too. They'd slept through lunch and it was nearing dinner time.

They both started to clean the rest of the floor that had been neglected since Jane had found the mess on her bed, eventually finishing it 45 minutes later. Jane offered to put the cleaning supplies back so Maura could hold their place in line. The brunette felt oddly vulnerable walking the hallway of the prison alone, it was an unsettling feeling- she hated feeling like she was on defense all the time.

She joined Maura, who was standing in front of the door with no one behind her, letting a stray hand caress the soft skin of her bare arm. Maura was intoxication to Jane, like a forbidden fruit that she wanted to taste but...it just wasn't time yet. She refused to sleep with another woman only 26 hours into her prison stay. Besides, she had other priorities, like trying to stay alive. The line moved and Jane shuffled behind Maura, who grabbed a tray and started to load things onto it. First, she grabbed a large sandwich and two apples. Then, she selected a few crackers, and a couple stalks of celery. She finished with what looked like it could have been apple pie...a few days ago.

Once Jane walked up and saw the glare that was still present in the staff's eyes, she realized that she was still not trusted and therefore would not be eating for a bit. So, instead of throwing a fit, Jane just walked towards their table. _Their table_. The thought made Jane smile slightly. She saw Susie sitting on the edge, looking paler than normal. The dark haired woman was biting her nails and rocking back and forth. _Probably fighting a hell of a hunger pain_.Jane thought.

"Do-do you think Maura would get mad if I just went back to bed?" Chang asked Jane, showing no emotion.

"I think you're fine Chang, Maura seems to be having a good day." Jane smiled, trying to let the girl know that she had a friend, a silent ally, here. Susie just nodded and stood up, wavering at she did so. She sauntered off towards the door, her hands wringing the whole way.

Jane sat down and put her head on her arms, staring at her sandal-clad feet through the honeycomb pattern of the table. She felt Maura slide in next to her and start to rub her back lovingly.

"Hey, pretty girl, I brought you some food. I don't care if they give me shit on a stick tomorrow, but you haven't eaten in at least 24 hours and I know that you threw away that muffin after your bed debacle." Maura slid a sandwich over to Jane, who promptly sat up and looked directly at the blonde.

"You- you didn't have to do that, you know. You're gonna get yourself into trouble, and I don't wanna make your life even more complicated" Jane started to protest as Maura shook her head.

"Don't be silly Jane, I handle every problems that comes my way"

* * *

After dinner they had just sat in the activities room, bonding over how no one would come and visit them. They'd tried to watch television, but the only thing that the girls would watch was "Jersey Shore", or "Jersey Whores" as Jane had dubbed it.

After their recreation time was over, Jane realized that she was exhausted- even after her two hour nap. So, she bid Maura goodnight and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and relieve herself before she tucked in for the night.

Once Jane was in the solitary stall with a door, she exhaled a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She started to think about everyone at home, and how they must be reacting to this situation. After a few minutes, a heavy knock and a "Dude, I gotta shit" broke Jane from her reverie. Jane jumped up and flushed quickly, exiting the stall as quickly as she could. Thinking of Tommy and Frankie, her other brother, trying to get her apartment ready so her Ma could move in, made Jane's heart hurt and she did not want to break down in front of anyone here. If she did, she wouldn't hear the end of it. So, she raced past the other doors and slid into her and Maura's cubicle. She smiled when she saw a piece of chocolate sitting in the area where a different substance had been set there before. _I wonder how she got chocolate into here, she must have someone on the outside._ Jane contemplated how Maura could have snuck that in, while happily munching on the little square. It's funny how something so small could make Jane's whole mood turn around.

She finished her treat and snuggled down into her blankets. If she got up early enough, she could do her whole ab routine for Maura in the morning. _Don't think like that Jane, don't get attached._

Too late.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Maura got out of her bed silently. Jane, still loaded with her detective instinct, opened her eyes and sat up.

"Whacha doin Maur?" Jane mumbled at the blonde, who just held up a finger for her to be quiet. She snuck up to Jane and pushed her hair aside, whispering into her ear:

"I just have to use the restroom, but I had a nightmare again. Would it be okay if I shared a bed with you?"

Jane nodded and blushed when the lips of the blonde place a tiny kiss on her cheek. Jane laid back in her bed and smiled like a teenager in love. She was trying to damndest not to think about the doctor in _that_ kind of way, but was failing miserably.

Maura came back in after a few minutes and slid her cold body into Jane's warm blankets. She wiped her wet hands on the sheets and snuggled down, sighing when a lazy arm wrapped around her torso. Normally, she did not like to be touched without permission first, but something about the subconscious gesture from the brunette made Maura feel loved. She could feel Jane's warm breath on her neck as she stared at her empty bed across the room. After a while she drifted off, sleeping terror-free for the first time since she could remember.

When Jane woke up the next morning, the first thing she realized was that she was not alone in bed. After a quick search with one eye (the other just refused to open this early) she saw honey blonde locks draped over a silky skin that was taunting her. The blonde's pajama top had ridden up, showcasing Maura's voluptuous hips and feminine waist. The brunette just stayed like that until she heard the steady breathing of the body in front of her. Maura rolled over and placed a loving kiss on Jane's lips, catching the woman by surprise.

"Good morning beautiful" Jane whispered, kissing the blonde again. The spent the next few minutes just cuddled up next to each other under Jane's blanket, until they heard a yell from a few rooms over.

"OH MY GOD, MARIA?!" voices began screaming and crying as the guards "on duty" woke up from their slumber in the office and began to make their way over to the noise. _One_

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD!" another voice cried out from the other side of the room. _Two_

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO GLORIA?" a heavily accented voice joined the commotion. _Three_

"GUYS, GUYS, WHERE'S SHELBY?" a fourth voice cried, higher and higher until her voice became a shriek. _Four. _

Jane looked bewildered at the blonde in her arms, who had started to giggle in response to the din. After seeing Jane's expression, the blonde just smiled into Jane's shoulder

"I love you Jane" Maura made eye contact with the brunette, who just realized that she had fallen for Maura the former Medical Examiner, but Dr. Death had fallen in love with _her. _


End file.
